The battle for Kagome
by fallen-star202
Summary: What can I say about the anime Inuyasha? Maybe, that it is my favorite show and that this story will not be the best in the world. This story is rated PG-13 for language mostly. In this story Koga leader of a wolf tribe and his minions, kidnap Kagome whi


AN INUYAHSA STORY

The Battle for Kagome

Introduction:

What can I say about the anime Inuyasha? Maybe, that it is my favorite show and that this story will not be the best in the world. This story is rated PG-13 for language mostly. In this story Koga leader of a wolf tribe and his minions, kidnap Kagome while Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and the others are sleeping. Inuyasha and Koga fight to see who gets to keep Kagome. Sparks arise when Koga unexpectedly kisses Kagome during the fight. What will Inuyasha do? Find out in my story below.

A/n: I described all of the necessary in the above paragraph.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kilala, Koga, The wolf tribe, Sesshomaro and the panther demons. I do own Sakura, Kenji, Samoa, Kiekie, Kitteyi, Khaki and Moyo. Done with the disclaimer now I will start the story.

Chapter 1: Where's Kagome? 

Inuyasha and his friends are just coming back from an exhausting fight with the Panther Demons. All are tired and weary except Kagome.

"Come on Inuyasha what happened to the running, and jumping half demon I used to know?" Shippo said trying to hurry Inuyasha along the dirt path. "I'm guessing he was replaced by this tired and weak half demon right?"

"Maybe I would go faster without you on my shoulders!" Inuyasha answered Shippo in an irritated sort of voice. "Can't we just ride Kilala, please?" Inuyasha begged Sango.

"No, Inuyasha I have to carry Kilala because she can't walk let alone carry all of us."

"Any way Inuyasha walking is good exercise," Miroku said snickering.

"Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Oh come on Inuyasha." Kagome said in an unusual perky voice. "You know he's just teasing you."

"No, I'm not teasing him." Miroku sternly protests. "But I'm too tired to argue."

"Me too." Sango said wearily.

"Me three." Said Inuyasha. "At least we're almost home."

When they got home, they all went into their hut to go to bed, except Kagome.

"Kagome aren't you coming?" Sango asked her.

"No, I'm not tired yet I'm just going to stay out here for a while.

"Okay." Said Sango.

"Night." Sango said.

Kagome did not answer she was in her own little world. Sango went to bed with the others. Little did they know there was another person watching her.

"Oh, Kagome…" Koga said to himself. "If only I could be with you instead of you being with that stupid dog!"

Koga got an idea.

"What if I kidnap Kagome?" Koga thought to himself. "Yes that'll work." The others have gone to sleep it's my chance to get Kagome!"

CHAPTER 2: Kagome's been kidnapped! 

The next morning Miroku was the first to wake up. He did not see Kagome, so he expected she was outside on the cliff looking down at the water and the reflections in it. Miroku went to the cliff.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Miroku shouted looking around for Kagome. All he found was a note, he read it to himself silently. Then ran back to the hut.

"Kagome's been kidnapped!" He screamed at the rest of them waking them all up.

"What are you blabbering about?" Inuyasha said yawning and scratching his ear.

"Kagome's been kidnapped!" Miroku repeated twice as loud.

"Kagome's been kidnapped!" Inuyasha sprang to his feet. "We have to go get her!"

"Wait!" Miroku shouted again. "The kidnapper left this note."

Inuyasha read the note. Then sniffed it.

"Wolves." He said then sniffed the note again. "Koga." He said. "Koga did this and now he's gonna pay!

CHAPTER 3: Koga Returns

Koga is carrying a weak and unconscious Kagome in his arms, admiring her beauty.

"Oh, I've out done myself this time!" Koga says to himself as he walks into the cave in which he lives in.

"Look, Koga's back." Said his one minion who was awake.

"And he's got some one with him." Said the other.

Koga quickly ran up the mountainside and into his cave. He laid Kagome in the two-person bed and just as quickly as he ran in he had run out. He was standing at the entrance of his cave when his minions ran up to see whom he was carrying.

"Who were you carrying?" said the tallest of his wolf tribe.

"I will not tell you until she wakes up." Koga stated as he went back into the cave. "Oh, and one more thing if any of you come in here you will suffer dire consequences."

Chapter 4: The Quest to find Kagome 

"Don't worry Kagome, I'm coming!" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lunges.

He was running so fast he did not notice there was someone in front of him. They both collided and fell on there backs.

"Sorry." Inuyasha said as he rubbed his head.

"It's okay I get hit a lot." said the girl.

Inuyasha looked up and saw a half demon girl wearing a tube top, mini skirt, and knee-high socks.

"What's your name?" the girl asked Inuyasha.

"My name is Inuyasha and this is Sango, Miroku, The short one on my shoulder is Shippo, and the cat is Kilala. What's your name?"

"My name is Sakura and my worst enemy is my sister Kitteyi. She is now traveling with someone named Sesshomaro..."

"Sesshomaro!" Inuyasha screamed in surprise. "He's my brother!" "We've been fighting over the sacred jewel shards for who knows how long!"

"I guess we have something in common. Sakura said smiling.

Suddenly they hear voices on the path.

"Sakura, Sakura! Where are you?" screamed a person's voice.

"Wait a sec…" Sakura told Inuyasha and the others. "I'M OVER HERE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, did you see a dude with black hair in a pony tail with a girl come this way by any chance?" Sango had the brains to ask.

"You mean Koga and that Japanese girl from the future named Kagome, the remake of Kikyou?" Sakura answered.

"That's exactly right… how did you know that?" Miroku curiously asked.

"She can read minds." Said a boy running up the path.

"This is my friend Kenji." Sakura introduced him.

The rest of the group showed up.

She introduced them all. (Samoa, Kiekie, Khaki and Moyo.)

WOW, their the exact opposite of us! Inu thought to himself.

"Yes, I'm glad you noticed." said Sakura calmly.

"Will you stop that!" Inuyasha told her.

"Sorry I just can't help it." She said. "But you know what I can do, is help you find Kagome, if you choose to accept." Sakura said seriously. "We know exactly where she is."

CHAPTER 5: Kagome Awakens 

"Where…am I?" Kagome asked drowsily.


End file.
